Skyline: The infection
by GothorumDaemon
Summary: Lo impensable ha llegado: el mismísimo fin del mundo. Ellos no recuerdan nada de cómo ocurrió, ni comprenden el legado de sus salvadores. Solo queda una meta: sobrevivir. ¡Apocaliptico x-over! Hiccup/Jack, Toothless/Bunnymund, Norman/Coraline, Dipper/Mabel
1. Prólogo

**Comentarios:** La situación será explicada en el texto, pero de todas formas quiero agregar algo ~ Este fic será de varios capítulos, donde se verá el cross-over en exceso. Ya que no solo serán dos películas, sino varias interacciones más. Las apariencias y personalidades de los personajes estarán medianamente alteradas. Debido a que… bueno, es un apocalipsis zombie, señoras y señores. Deben cambiar bastante ~

**Atención**_**:**_Contenido hetero, homosexual. Desde ya, homofóbicos, absténganse de leer y busquen algo de su agrado, ¿sí? Gracias ~ ¡Al resto, disfrútenlo!

**Películas y series involucradas:**  
_..Rise of the guardians_ [El Origen de los guardianes]; Propiedad de _**DreamWorks**_  
_..How to train your dragon_ [Como entrenar a tu dragón]; Propiedad de _**DreamWorks**_  
_..Gravity Falls_ [Gravity Falls]; Propiedad de _**Alex Hirsch**_  
_..ParaNorman _[El alucinante mundo de Norman]; Propiedad de estudios _**LAIKA**_  
_..Coraline_ [Coraline y la puerta secreta/ Los mundos de Coraline] Propiedad de _**Henry Selik (Neil Gaiman como autor del libro)— LAIKA**_

_Ahora sí, ya puse todo. Esta historia es mía sin ánimos de lucro. —Tira todo— Terminé ~_

* * *

_**Prólogo.**_

Estaba oscuro. Hacía frío. Estaba húmedo y a la vez seco. Puede que haya sido solo acto de su imaginación, pero no. Ahí estaba, otra vez. En aquel bosquejo desolado en medio de la nada, a mitad de la noche.

Caminaba tranquilamente, sin apuro. No sentía el peligro cerca, por lo cual no le importaba tardar. Algo le decía que tendría tiempo. Había charcos de agua en el suelo, señal de que había llovido previamente. Con un suspiro, frunció el ceño sin comprender nada.  
Dio un vistazo a su alrededor y sacó una grabadora del bolsillo de su pantalón. Siempre atento a su alrededor, la encendió.

"_Manny. Sigo sin encontrar el paradero. Busco indicios que me lleven, pero no hay nada. Parece como si fuera el único en este maldito lugar. Los demonios están por todas partes, y se han adaptado al ambiente donde viven. Tal cual un animal. La gente enloqueció y buscaron su salvación en la misma destrucción. Las noticias de suicidios y asesinatos entre iguales comenzaron meses después de que el primer grupo de demonios aparecieran. Ya no hay salvación…"_

El castaño miró a su alrededor, deteniendo la grabación. Había escuchado algo, o eso creía. Vio el cielo con ligereza, antes de continuar caminando. El aire caliente de la zona ocasionaba que el sudor resbalara por su frente. Se quejó pasándose una mano por esa zona, al pendiente del área. Continuó su camino a través del sendero embarrado en fango.

"… _Se volvió imposible respirar. El aire se contaminó de igual manera. Afecta el curso de la sangre mediante la respiración y la infección se vuelve algo más veloz y permanente. A este paso estaremos acabados en menos de un año. Hay muy pocas ciudades aisladas, pero no tardarán en caer también. Solo necesito tiempo. Necesito poner fin a esto. Manny."_

Se detuvo ante una corriente de aire caliente y se recargó en un árbol, cuya madera parecía romperse con un pequeño toque. La pudrición albergaba el lugar.

"_Manny. Hay salvación. Soy el único que aún vive y es consciente. Sin embargo, estoy siendo afectado también. Mi proyecto se pondrá en juego justo ahora. No hay tiempo para pruebas. La humanidad ya murió y no queda nada más que cuerpos sin vida. Los barbijos no durarán por mucho, comienzan a penetrarlos. Tengo poco tiempo. Soy poseedor de un laboratorio subterráneo, al igual que siete hombres màs, compañeros míos que ya han fallecido, pero que cumplieron con su parte. Solo falto yo. Y te veo ahora mismo, Número uno…"_

Abrió sus ojos, deteniendo cualquier otro pensamiento. Observó el aparato estropeado, deteniendo la grabación. ¿Qué estaba sucediendo? ¿Qué era éste mundo? ¿Dónde estaba su padre, su madre, su hogar? ¿Dónde estaba su novia, sus amigos? ¿Por qué estaba solo? Frunció nuevamente el ceño y volvió a presionar el botón rojo, con fuerza.

"_La prueba era re-estabilizar cuerpos afectados. Volver a cómo eran antes de que esta peste se presentara o siquiera exista. No sé si funcione, pero no hay nada más que intentar. El mundo se acabó. Pronto, todo morirá por completo. Por favor, si logra suceder y realmente eres consciente de ti mismo. Te lo imploro, busca a los demás. He instalado en tu sistema un lente con toda la información que necesites saber. Se irá actualizando continuamente, debido a que no es algo que yo controle. Las cosas han cambiado en todo este tiempo… El lente está sobre tu ojo izquierdo"_

Se llevó una mano al ojo mencionado, y en efecto allí estaba. Como cualquier otro plástico de un par de gafas de sol cualquiera. Se lo quitó para verlo y notó su color verde. Volvió a colocárselo. Continuó escuchando.

"_¿Aún no has descubierto cómo funciona? Solo debes ver a una persona cuyo corazón aún palpite y la información automáticamente aparecerá en tu lente. Espero no estar grabando algo que nadie escuchará. Así que… Si me escuchas, Número uno, busca a tus compañeros. Para cuando tú despiertes, ellos también lo habrán hecho. Quizás días antes o tal vez después. Pero todos se han programado para despertar el mismo año. Su mecanismo es imparable y aprenden de cada cosa que ven. No te pierdas ningún detalle. Tú eres el líder. Ellos te buscarán. Búscalos. Encuéntralos… Y sálvalos."_

Oyó un crujido cerca y levantó la vista. Una criatura de una forma similar a la suya se le acercaba a una velocidad apresurada. Las pupilas dilatadas y los ojos de un amarillo opaco. La pudrición de la carne llegó a asquearlo y se levantó, retrocediendo un poco.

"_Para ello, encontrarás tu equipamiento en la mochila que seguramente encontrarás junto a tu capsula. Confío que la tomarás. Los demonios se intentarán acercar a ti. No huyas. No te asustes. Enfréntalos y termina de matarlos."_

Observó el objeto en su espalda y rápidamente lo deslizó por su hombro, bajando el primer cierre con desespero. Armas. Fue lo único que vio, antes de verse jalando el gatillo y escuchar el cuerpo desplomándose frente suyo. Cayendo secamente al suelo.

Suspiró más tranquilo y dejó el objeto nuevamente en su mochila, tomando la grabadora otra vez. Espero algo, inquieto. Finalmente presionó el botón.

"_Confío en que harás lo correcto. Conservarás tus recuerdos, de tu vida pasada, tal cual lo decidimos. Pero no podrás volver a ella. Tu cuerpo fue alterado al ser mordido. Sí, fuiste uno de esos demonios…"_ Dio una rápida mirada al cadáver y volvió a la voz emanante. _"Sin embargo, gran parte de tu cuerpo es acero sólido. Tenías varios miembros extraídos cuando te encontré, por lo cual fue sencillo movilizarte. Eres una versión mejorada de tu yo antiguo. Pero no podrás hacer muchas de las cosas podías hacer en aquel entonces. El futuro posible está en tus manos. Buena suerte. Manny."_

Gruñó por lo bajo. No lograba recordar nada. ¿Era verdad lo que le decía ese tal "Manny"? Lo único que le faltaba era que se desprendieran las paredes y salieran un montón de idiotas diciéndole "Lo lamento amigo, ¡pero has caído en Prank Star!" ¿Era Prank Star? Ya ni recordaba los canales de la televisión. Volvió a gruñir y llevó una mano a su cabeza, masajeando su sien, esperando algo. Sentía que necesitaba algo importante. Algo le faltaba.

Miró a su alrededor. Estaba oscuro, húmedo, el aire sofocaba y casi no podía respirar. Entrecerró sus ojos y frunció el ceño. Miró nuevamente la grabadora y suspiró. Volteó un momento, viendo el cadáver en el suelo. Inmóvil. Aspiró, recalcando la putrefacción y gritó. Gritó con furia. Se pasó una mano por su cabellera castaña, sintiendo su garganta arder por la acción previa. Bufó y fue cuando lo escuchó.

Un pitido proveniente de su bolsillo trasero.

Rápidamente, llevó una mano a sus pantalones de cuero y sacó de su bolsillo el desdichado objeto. Miró detenidamente. Se asemejaba a un celular moderno. Uno que había visto noches antes de… ¿De qué? Siente que se perdió algo importante, pero no recuerda qué. Sabe que sucedió algo, ¿pero qué? Sacude la cabeza y mira como una diminuta luz roja titila en la parte superior del "celular" y no duda en revisarlo.

Mensajes. Muchos mensajes.

56 mensajes recibidos. ¿Qué diablos era todo eso?

Frustrado, decidió leerlos. Para su sorpresa, el remitente era el mismo. _Número 3_ y _Número 4._ Se cuestionó un momento si realmente debería verlos, pero no dudó por mucho. Estaba solo, y se sentía perdido. Perdido en todos los sentidos. Necesitaba respuestas. Ahora. Las necesitaba. Tomó su mochila nuevamente y la deslizó por su hombro izquierdo, mientras que la mano derecha se encargaba de revisar el _buzón de entrada._ Emprendió camino por el fango indoloro y se escabulló por los bosques.

«_Número 1, aquí 3 y 4. Necesitamos respuestas_»

— **Yo también** — Sonrió con ironía al decir aquello. Comenzaba a fastidiarlo eso de "1", él tenía que tener un nombre, un nick. Parpadeó un momento y permaneció en silencio, deteniendo su andar.

No recordaba su nombre. ¿¡Por qué rayos no lo recordaba!? Gruñó y continuó revisando. Muchos decían lo mismo. Buscaban respuestas. ¡Cómo si él pudiera dárselas! Apenas despertaba y resulta que ser que para suerte suya, está en medio del fin del mundo. Extrañaba estar dormido. Suspiró.

Se quejó en voz baja. _«Número 1, estamos en el Piso I. Al parecer no has despertado aún, por lo tanto, te esperaremos una semana. Si no despiertas antes de eso, continuaremos. Número 3, fuera.»_

Suspiró frustrado. Miró la hora en el teléfono y jadeó. 13:56 hs. ¿Y el cielo estaba oscuro? ¿Qué clase de broma era esta? Frunció el ceño y guardó el aparato. Estaba confundido. Sentía que pronto perdería la cabeza. Quiso volver a gritar, mas cuando abrió la boca, se vio hacerlo.

Justo delante de él bajo sus pies, había un vago charco de agua. Sintió curiosidad y quiso agacharse. Quería verse. Si había sido mordido por una de esas cosas, ¿cómo se vería? ¿Así de asqueroso? Negó un par de veces con la cabeza y suspiró. Se hincó y con la poca luz que daban las estrellas, pudo verse.  
Igual que antes, pero se lo veía más alterado, era obvio. Su cabello había crecido un poco, comenzaba a picarle. Su piel conservaba su tono normal y eso lo calmó. Sin embargo, se estremeció al ver sus ojos. Eran verdes, sí, como los recordaba, iguales a los de su madre. Pero estos eran de un verde flúor. Ese flúor que se ve incluso en la oscuridad, como el color de las linternas para acampar. Se asustó un poco por ello.

Con el miedo en la mano, su vista se agudizó más en su ojo izquierdo, el que portaba el lente. Sobre su rostro reflejado en el agua aparecían escrituras extrañas. Entrecerró sus ojos y luego parpadeó.

_Nombre:__ Número uno  
__Relativo:__ Hiccup  
__Edad:__ 17 años  
__Equipamiento:__ Extremidades de acero  
__Fecha de comienzo de preservación:__ 01/07/2013_

¿Preservación? Se mostró más confundido que antes. Varias cosas más se escribían en el lente, pero no les tomaba importancia. ¿Hiccup? ¿Qué clase de nombre era ese? ¿Uno? Debía ser una maldita broma.

Pero no. Recordaba ese apodo. Alguien lo decía, pero solo veía labios rosados articulas esa palabra. Luego nada. Suspiró pesadamente. ¿Ahora qué más podía sorprenderle? ¿Eh? Sentía una extraña sensación en el estómago. Algo le decía que no debió haberse preguntado eso. La anotación finalizó.

_Fecha de apertura de capsula Numero uno:__ 01/07/2263._

Algo se ahogó en su interior. Volvió a tomar la grabadora y reprodujo algo que recordó. "…_El mundo se acabó."_

…_¿Habían pasado 250 años?..._

* * *

_¡Espero les haya gustado! Comentarios, críticas y cualquier otra cosilla que quieran decir, por mí genial~_

_Próximamente:_

_**Piso I: Más de mil demonios**_

— _¿Zombies? ¿Enserio? — Se quejó. — ¿Piensan que me creeré eso? —_

— _Ya mataste a todos esos, ¿cierto? Yo creo que deberías creerlo — Ok, era oficial. Estaba volviéndose loco, el mundo se había terminado y esos gemelos le estaban tomando el pelo._


	2. Piso I: Más de mil demonios

**Comentarios:** Lamento mucho la demora, pero tuve ciertos inconvenientes con este capítulo. A decir verdad, aún no me quedo del todo satisfecha, pero mejoré bastante a como lo había escrito antes. Sin más, enjoy ~

**Atención**_**:**_Contenido hetero, homosexual. Desde ya, homofóbicos, absténganse de leer y busquen algo de su agrado, ¿sí? Gracias ~ ¡Al resto, disfrútenlo!

**Películas y series involucradas:**  
_..Rise of the guardians_ [El Origen de los guardianes]; Propiedad de _**DreamWorks**_  
_..How to train your dragon_ [Como entrenar a tu dragón]; Propiedad de _**DreamWorks**_  
_..Gravity Falls_ [Gravity Falls]; Propiedad de _**Alex Hirsch**_  
_..ParaNorman _[El alucinante mundo de Norman]; Propiedad de estudios _**LAIKA**_  
_..Coraline_ [Coraline y la puerta secreta/ Los mundos de Coraline] Propiedad de _**Henry Selik (Neil Gaiman como autor del libro)— LAIKA**_

* * *

_**Piso I: Más de mil demonios.  
Localización: Bosque Nocturno  
Hora: 16:47 p.m.**_

Llevaba dos días caminando. ¡Al diablo! Cuando encontrase al causante de esta "broma" le rompería las piernas por entumecer las suyas de tanto caminar. Gruñó molesto y continuó su andar.

El camino era cada vez más angosto, el aire se volvía fresco a medida que avanzaba y se alivió de sentirse menos intoxicado. Hizo una mueca de pensar aquello, y se detuvo a observar el panorama. Los árboles habían desaparecido al fin, sinceramente comenzó a odiar el bosque. El cielo aún oscuro y sin luna, cargado de nubes grises, amenazando con llover. Frunció aún más el ceño y siguió caminando.

El pastizal anaranjado se acabó para dar lugar a la mismísima tierra seca que se presenciaba ante la escasez de estar cerca de un desierto. Sacudió un poco la cabeza y vio como nuevamente aparecían arboles a lo lejos. Disgustado, no tuvo más opción que seguir en la misma dirección.

Necesitaba respuestas, las que fuera, cuanto antes. Se mordió el labio inferior, de solo pensar, frustrado. Las ramas bajo sus pies crujían de forma seca y queda, dando un ambiente teatral realmente tétrico. Continuaba esa sensación de sentirse observado y por impulso, detuvo su andar para echar un vistazo al recorrido que venía haciendo. El movimiento de las hojas de los árboles lo alertó a ponerse alerta, pero solo encontró una lechuza reposada en una rama, sus ojos bien abiertos, luminosos como un par de linternas azules, sus plumas erizadas, esponjando más su apariencia. Permaneció con la mirada en ella, sintiendo, a su vez, como el ave le devolvía la mirada. Arrugó la nariz, creyendo todo aquello realmente estúpido y se percató del zumbido en sus partes bajas. Cortó con el contacto visual, llevándose una mano al bolsillo trasero de sus pantalones.

Su móvil vibraba insistente. Se sintió un poco más aliviado al recibir nuevamente un mensaje.

«_Número 1, aquí 3 y 4. El área está completamente rodeada, necesitamos su aprobación o nos iremos. Moriremos si permanecemos aquí._»

Su pies volvieron a avanzar, olvidando por completo lo que estaba haciendo antes. Chasqueó la lengua, molesto. Últimamente su humor era pésimo. Tecleó insistentemente, sintiendo sus manos sudorosas y lentas. Comenzaba a desesperarse. Enloquecería muy pronto.

«_Aquí 1, voy en camino. Necesito localización._»

Esperó pacientemente la respuesta, que no tardó el aparecer frente a sus ojos. Se detuvo en seco a ver la luz roja en el cielo y una sonrisa se formó en su rostro. Comenzó a correr hacia la bengala, con todas las fuerzas que pudo juntar. Veía un grupo de rocas de gran densidad a lo lejos, no muy lejos. Algo le decía que debía apresurarse, y quiso obedecer instintivamente a esa sensación.

Cuando estuvo finalmente allí, se detuvo al verse bloqueado por rocas minerales. Gruñó en molestia y intentó facilitarse el camino con los ojos. Su mirada deparó en una rama a pocos metros de su cabeza. Sonrió. Impulsándose con sus pies, y ayudándose con la gruesa suela de sus botines, logró sujetar la rama con ambas manos, quedando suspendido en el aire. Se balanceó hábilmente hasta tomar ventaja del viento que parecía estar en su ayuda, eyectándose hacia adelante. Suspiró cuando pudo sujetarse del bloque macizo mineral y optó por escalar.  
De no ser por sus guantes, estaba completamente seguro de que sus manos habrían resultado lastimadas.

Una vez estuvo arriba, observó el panorama. Para su entera sorpresa, había una gran manada de ¿lobos? Rodeando lo que parecía la entrada a una cueva. Examinó a los caninos y su lente pareció hacer un zoom inmediato hacia uno de ellos. Sintió cierta repulsión. Escaseaban de pelaje, su piel estaba casi deshecha, dejando ver sus huesos o incluso órganos. Rabia notándose en casa movimiento y mandíbula deteriorada. Sus ojos eran de un tono ambarino, dilatados a simple vista.

Un grito lo sacó de su observación, alertándose del movimiento dentro de la cueva. Apretó la mandíbula y saltó, cayendo perfectamente sobre su pierna izquierda. Miró la bota en éste pie y solo ignoró aquel sonido metálico. Corrió hacia donde estaban las bestias y su móvil volvió a sonar, llamando la atención de los mismos. Los gritos se detuvieron de igual manera y sus labios se separaron casi automáticamente.

— **Aquí Uno…** — Sonrió, viendo hacia la cueva — **Los encontré** —

Los canes voltearon hacia el nuevo ser viviente que estaba a la vista, gruñendo y aullando ante su presencia. Él se puso en guardia, dispuesto a atacar ante el primer movimiento en su contra. Casi quedó descolocado cuando se oyó una risa algo… enferma, seguido de de un par de sombras emergiendo de la oscuridad de aquel orificio disparejo. Vio dos siluetas humanas y ¿un cerdo? Dejó caer sus hombros cuando el pequeño animal rosado emitió el sonido que alertó a los lobos de esa presencia. Volvió a escuchar esa risa, proveniente de una de las dos siluetas, deduciendo que era femenina a causa de la falda. Sus ojos se abrieron al ver semejante arma en mano de esta silueta, agitándose con agilidad, a la par que el brazo se extendía e instantáneamente destrozaba las cabezas de cuantos caninos tuviera a su alcance. El olor fétido de la sangre oscura casi destruyó sus fosas nasales, causándole asco inhumano. Se permitió bajar la guardia cuando dejó de escuchar golpes y llanto animal. Volvió a su posición normal, al momento en que el silencio reinó en el lugar.

Las dos siluetas giraron sus rostros hacia él, una algo alterada por la adrenalina del momento y la otra completamente en silencio, calmada. A su opinión, esta ultima la más peligrosa. Hizo una mueca, algo impaciente.

— Número uno, ¿verdad? — Escuchó de la segunda silueta, una voz masculina. Solo asintió, más calmado. Suspiros anticiparon la satisfacción de esa respuesta y se acercó hasta tenerlos a poco más de un metro de distancia. Los inspeccionó con la mirada. Sus ojos depararon en el masculino. Dejó que el lente hiciera su magia.

_Nombre:__ Número tres  
__Relativo:__ Dipper Pine  
__Edad:__ 17 años  
__Equipamiento:__ Localizador sanguíneo _

Parpadeó un momento, en lo que las letras se iban. El color fluorescente de los ojos verde laguna del individuo fueron lo primero que notó. De su rostro solo veía su nariz, pero su boca y mandibula parecía una zona cubierta por una banda de cuero azul oscuro, con algunos garabatos que no supo definir. Cabello castaño no muy largo, un poco más claro que el suyo, cubierto mayormente por una gorra de visera hacia adelante. Llevaba una camiseta negra con las mangas rojas, largas, arremangadas hasta los codos. Guantes beige algo sucios en sus manos. Un chaleco café cenizo sobre ésta. Demás, unos vaqueros de cuero negro, similares a los suyos. Un libro en mano. Tenis morados completamente ordinarios. Sus ojos se guiaron hacia la femenina, observando cómo cargaba al animal, con una sonrisa alegre.

_Nombre:__ Número cuatro  
__Relativo:__ Mabel Pine  
__Edad:__ 17 años  
__Equipamiento__:__Kanabō_(*)

No había que ser un genio para deducir que eran familia. Gemelos. Mellizos. Bah. Los rasgos femeninos diferenciaban un poco ambos rostros, pero la similitud era demasiada. Portaba el mismo tono de color en su cabello, a excepción de que era largo hasta la cintura, completamente lacio hasta la parte inferior, donde se ondulaba repentinamente. Llevaba una cinta salmón, anudada perfectamente en un moño en la parte superior. Sus ojos denotaban un color rosa flúor algo extraños, ¡qué ojos! Llevaba un sweater rosa con capucha, más una falda del mismo color, un poco más oscuro. Las medias a rayas de colores vivos, estaban algo sucias y dañadas, dejando, luego, ver las botas aniñadas del mismo color rosado.

—** ¿Sabe algo?** — Aquella voz lo hizo volver en sí. Miró nuevamente al castaño, Dipper, quien lo observaba en silencio— **Sobre… todo esto…** — Sintió un gusto amargo en la boca al ver que estaban igual o más perdidos que él. Deslizó su mochila por su hombro, dejándola en el suelo, mientras se hincaba y sacaba nuevamente la grabadora. Se la pasó desinteresadamente.

—** Solo tengo eso** — Frunció el ceño— **¿Qué está pasando?** — Se dejó caer al suelo, sentado, con notable molestia — **He estado disparándole a cosas asquerosas en todo el comino hacia aquí. Hay miles… por todas partes. ¡Es desesperante!** —Se revolvió el cabello, frustrado. La chica, Mabel, rió —

— **Además de lindo, gracioso** — Se rió la femenina, agitando sin interés el arma picuda. Casi le recorre un escalofrío al rosar los picos de metal su cabello. —** Es el "Apocalipsis zombie", ¿te suena?** — Se mofó, graciosa. Hizo un mohín cuando su gemelo la miró, en crítica. Hiccup miró al castaño, casi irritado.

— **¿Zombies? ¿Enserio?** — Se quejó. — **¿Piensan que me creeré eso?** —

— **Ya mataste a todos esos, ¿cierto? Yo creo que deberías creerlo** — Ok, era oficial. Estaba volviéndose loco, el mundo se había terminado y esos gemelos le estaban tomando el pelo. Suspiró pesadamente, liberando tensiones.

—**Pero, ¡escuchen lo loco que suena eso!** — Se volvió a quejar, masajeando sus sienes — **¡Es irreal! —**

Dipper solo desvió la mirada un momento. — **No creo que haya otra explicación lógica** —

— **¿Y qué pasó con los demás?** — Hiccup pareció percatarse de algo a lo que no le había tomado importancia hasta el momento. — ¿**Dónde… Dónde están nuestras familias?** — Los miró. — **Mi padre… Mis amigos, mi novia, ¿dónde están todos ellos?** — Miró sus manos, intentando recordar aunque sea sus rostros, sin lograrlo realmente. No obtuvo más que silencio.

— **Ellos ya no existen, señor…** — Oyó el murmuro del gemelo Pine. Arrugó la nariz y solo se levantó. Tomó su mochila y volvió a ponérsela en su espalda. Chasqueó la lengua, molesto. Observó al aludido, algo inconforme.

— **¿Por qué traes eso en la boca?** — Señaló fijamente la banda cubriendo dicha zona del masculino. Mabel se adelantó, haciendo un gesto con la mano para llamar su atención.

— **Descubrimos que, en nuestra estadía aquí, no respiramos de la misma manera** — Comenzó con una sonrisa

— **La contaminación del aire afecta según por donde respires** — Siguió su hermano, con, aparentemente, más conocimiento del tema.— **Yo no lo sufro por respiración nasal pero un mínimo gramo de toxicidad en mi cavidad bucal y puede ser letal **— Se encogió de hombros desinteresadamente — **Como verá, ni a ti ni a mi hermana les afecta en absoluto, pero el aire está cambiando constantemente. Pronto podría ser hasta dañino para Waddles **—Dijo, mirando al cerdo—

Hiccup analizó lo dicho, dejando caer sus hombros rendido. No le gustaba en absoluto la situación. ¿Pero qué podía hacer? Estaba allí por algo... Aparentemente.

El pitido de su móvil lo hizo volver en sí, llamando la atención de los demás presentes. Tomó el aparato entre sus manos y vio otro mensaje, en negro. Arqueó una ceja, observando luego a los gemelos.

— **¿Sucede algo, Uno?** — Preguntó Mabel, abrazando casi aterradoramente al animal. No evitó reírse de eso. Era extraño.

— **Un mensaje…** — Comentó sin más, volteando luego hacia su derecha, observando sobre las rocas. **— Parece que tendremos compañía** — Resopló seriamente, mientras los castaños se miraban entre ellos. — **Vamos, necesitaremos ayuda…** — No supo realmente a quién se lo decía, pero procuraba intentar convencerse a si mismo lo más que pudiese. Observó el camino. La distancia al desierto era bastante, pero esto apenas comenzaba.

«_Aquí 5, Piso II, necesito ayuda. Y rápido._»

* * *

_***Kanabō: **Báculo de hierro o acero que se utilizaba como arma durante el Japón feudal. Era construido a partir de madera de roble a la cual se le daba un recubrimiento metálico desde el extremo hasta su parte media, además de incorporarle tachuelas metálicas. _

_Bueno, el capítulo dos al fin. No quedé satisfecha con esto pero intentaré mejorar para el próximo :I _

_¡Espero les haya gustado! Comentarios, críticas y cualquier otra cosilla que quieran decir, por mí genial~_

_Próximamente:_

_**Piso II: Bajo Sangre.**_

— _¿¡De dónde rayos saliste y cómo sabías que eso iba a suceder!? —_

— _Vaya… — Vio como la niña a su lado simplemente se encogía de hombros. — De nada, fue un placer salvar sus vidas, en serio —_


End file.
